Our love at first sight
by jellycullensaysoui
Summary: and from there everything started . it was all just starting. a dream come true a story full of romance.


* * *

Just days ago I had a dream it was about bill kaulitz and I. It felt like such a real dream oh how much I wanted it to be real. No one will ever know how much love I feel for him. But I'm just not sure if I'm IN love.  
Am I? Can it be true?

where everything started?

i was walking my husky puppy and she was well trained by far i had her for a year i still saw her as my puppy because shes just so sweet and adorable. it was saturday morning in Germany. Lassy and i were in the park and we had ran around and were very playful time went by and we we got tired.

I had so much in my mind. As i was walking ...

_..when will i ever see him? .. when will i ever see him again? I need to see his perfect face , his eyes shining so bright and so brown. his deep make up his sweet smile oh how i love him , how muchi wish he didn't doubt ._

_*****_**Pull pull* - **Lassy was pulling herself off the leash**.**

" Lassy, what are you doing? stop it! ", i yelled.

**_*PULL*-_**

"Lassy..?"

She started running as if she saw a horse about to attack her.

"Lassy!!", i yelled. " Come back Lassy! where are you going?" , i screamed.

Lassy ran as fast ass he could and i was on the ground yelling after her over and over.

I got up as fast as i could and ran after her. It was like an adrinalin rush. I didnt want anything to happen to her.

10 feet away from me i can see who she was running towards to.. another dog , and the owner was also running after his dog with two men behind him.

" Scottie, Sie sind wieder weh tun bekommen! " , he yelled. (come back you're going to get hurt!)

And the closer I got the more I realized who it was. It was him my dream boy standing right infront of me catching his breath. It was him, and I couldn't say anything but smile

Lassy and bill's dog had smelled eachother from far away and knew that they were meant for eachother. He had such a beautiful black fur and was tall. They fell in love, licked eachother as soon as they reach. But him and I just stared and knew that those to dogs falling in love ; meant something.

" I'm very sorry she's really trained I dont know what happened but now I see, she found her mate. ", i smiled.

( he laughed)

" It's fine. It wasnt your fault. " , he said as he smiled.

And from there EVERTYHING started I had met my dream boy it was love at first sight.

_2 years later ... _

Bill was infront of me , we had arrived to tokyo and it was his first time arriving his dream to perform in tokyo with his band has came true ; tom and the rest of the band were at their hotel rooms. Tom had also found his soulmate his name is Torie. Bill and I hooked them up a few months ago after i told him how much she liked him and had deep feelings for 're like love birds and had crazy ... sex. LOL , bill knows because tom tells him and bill tells me. we had no secrets.

As we listened to songs at the hotel before his concert we listended carefully and I told him to close his eyes and that I would close mine we both did.

As I closed my eyes in this image; Bella's lullaby prt two started playing( yiruma ):  
And so there there I was... appearing at the meadows , sun shinning so bright yet with a lot of wind blowing at me, hair waving, black gown. It breathed slowly as I felt my heart accelerating I couldn't help but stare as I walked foward.

I knew I had seen him he was so far away and I felt I needed to reach him at once before my heart stops before I collapse before I tell him how much I love him. How much I need him. He was looking at the sun but

then noticed the wind blowing more and more as if the wind wanted him to look back. So he did and there I was already running wanting to be deeply in his arms and tell him everything I felt and wanted him to really believe it.

We reached at the middle, he stared at me deeply so deeply I couldn't help but melt on the inside. It was such an amazing feeling.

" I've been waiting for you so long , where were you? Why didnt I know you existed before? Where have you been all my life?", bill said as a tear floated down his soft face.

" I was always here, bill I've always loved you, I care for you, I'm deeply inlove with you and this will never go away, I promise you that " , I said with so much fear to know what he may say next.

" I'm scared I'll get hurt, I've always wanted to know what this would feel like love...at....first...sight. You have no idea how much I've waited for this. Love me and never let go.", he hesitated. " kiss me? " bill asked.

" But you wont get hurt.. i promise , this is real this is what we've wanted. I love you.", i said.

As we kissed deeply

Need ( hana pestle was playing outside of our image)

As we both opened our eyes into reality, we stared at eachother & we told eachother the similar imagination.

And knew from that day on that it was meant to be and kissed so passionately, those eyes , those lips , the way he speaks, the way his heart truely feels ; makes my heart melt more and more.

He felt as his life was complete as if nothing can ever make him angry or sad, he had his music ;success, fans, friends, family, and a girlfriend who loved him deeply.

I have no idea ... when this feeling will stop x3, I want this for all eternity.

I woke up smiling wishing to have that dream all over again.


End file.
